Wash Day Gwevin
by AdsNoBrainer998
Summary: A trip to the shower on a hot day turns into kinky events for Gwen and Kevin. First story uploaded to FF, wooo! Warning: This is a lemon.


**Wash Day-Gwevin Lemon**

by ~ads998

It was a warm day in Bellwood. Young hero Gwen Tennyson was chilling out, half sleeping, in her boyfriend Kevin Levin's garage. Kevin was once again working on his precious sports car which had been damaged by yet another evil alien. It was hot outside so Kevin had his shirt of, but Gwen didn't notice him as she had been having trouble sleeping lately.  
"That was such a great night." she said in her sleep, dreaming about her 'first time' with Kevin over a week and a half ago.  
The couple had been inseparable since that night and had been spending a lot more time together. Kevin looked up briefly from his car to see Gwen sleeping on the garage's couch. Smiling he decided to wrap up for the day and hang out with Gwen. He closed the hood and walked over to Gwen. Kevin wiped Gwen's fringe out of her face and put a slightly cold hand on her stomach, which was exposed by her blue belly-top. Gwen shivered a little and her eye's fluttered open and she saw Kevin's smiling face.  
"It's okay, you're not dreaming Gwendolyn" Kevin joked to Gwen. She giggled at her boyfriend's roguish charm.  
"Hello," she breathed backed to him. "Why is your hand so cold? It feels nice in this heat." She asked Kevin.  
"Oh yeah, I got you a root beer. I would take it, I don't share them often. It's super-chilled too, made my hand cold!" he laughed to Gwen.  
She took the drink and gulped it down, then placed the bottle on her neck so she could cool off.  
"I'll get back to this tomorrow" Kevin said as he put his shirt back on and then sipped his drink. He discovered that he had gotten sweaty after working on his car.  
Walking over to him, Gwen passed him a cloth to wipe his face on.  
"You could do with a shower Kev," Gwen suggested to him: "Can't have you looking like that tonight with Ben, Julie and Ken."  
Kevin frowned at her. "Aww come on, we spend every night with those two!" Kevin growled back.  
"Please Kevin? The restaurant we are going to is really good, and Ken is only back for a week from collage." Gwen said trying to convince him. Kevin studied her expression, it was her begging face.  
"Enough!"Kevin called out. "I'll go out tonight. But only for your brother, and you." Gwen smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss on the cheek. Gwen and Kevin then closed up the garage and walked hand in hand to Gwen's house so she could get a change of clothes, a flowery strap-less dress, for dinner later. Although her dad Frank didn't approve of him, Gwen knew her mother Lilly tolerated Kevin and treated him like family. Luckily her mother was the only one home when they walked in.  
"Hi Gwen, Kevin" Lilly said as the couple walked in.  
"How is it going Mrs Tennyson?" Kevin said politely as he walked in. Gwen's eyes rolled at Kevin for being nervous of her mother.  
"Mum, can Kevin stay here for a couple of hours before we go out to dinner? His house is being re-built and..."Gwen was interrupted.  
"Gwen, he can stay. I was about to go out and meet Ken and Frank at the mall anyway. Help your-self to this house guys." Lilly said as she walked to the door.  
"Thanks!" Kevin said happily.  
"Bye you two!" Lilly called.  
"Bye Mum" Gwen said giving her a hug. With that Lilly walked out the door.

"Well, we got the house to our's-self." Gwen said to Kevin. Kevin looked at her.  
"Can I please use your shower? I reek like a Stink Fly!" Kevin asked.  
"Oh go on then" replied Gwen.  
"Cool. I know where it is, don't worry." Kevin said. Gwen watched him walk up the stairs to the left.  
"Second door to the right Kevin." Gwen casually told him.  
"I knew that!" he responded. Gwen walked upstairs taking off her shoes, socks and shirt on the way up. It was too hot in the house to wear anything that actually fitted her. While walking past Kevin, ignoring his bad singing, she saw him in the shower and a kinky thought entered her brain. Gwen sneaked in to the bath room and while briefly oogling Kevin's naked body through the frosted cubicle, she took Kevin's clothes' from the counter, giggling as she walked away. She then started laying Kevin's garments on the floor in a trail to her room. Gwen then went into her room and threw her already removed belly-top onto the floor, everything else she was wearing soon followed. Gwen then peeked out of the door and took Kevin's shirt off the floor, quickly ran into the bathroom again to take the towel Kevin was going to use and put that at the floor outside her room. Gwen then dropped Kevin's shirt on her body. She then fell back on her purple bed and wriggled around in Kevin's black with grey sleeves shirt. His shirt went down to her thighs and the sleeves covered her hands and arms completely.  
Kevin was still in the shower. He opened his eyes and noticed his clothes had disappeared from the counter.  
"Something spooky going on here." he said as he looked around to see his towel was gone too. Kevin turned off the shower and stepped out to inspect.  
"Open doors lead to many things..." he said as walked through thedoor into the hallway. Kevin raised an eyebrow as he saw his clothes and his towel in a trail to Gwen's room. Feeling eager and excited and this sight, Kevin went into Gwen's room. Laying their waiting for him in his shirt was Gwen, who looked very minxy posing in the loose fitting top.  
"Like what you see?"Gwen seductively said to him. Kevin was getting horny now.  
"You've been a bad girl Gwendolyn" he said as he pinned his naked body on Gwen.  
"Taking all my clothes and my towel and then wearing my shirt!" Gwen just took his head in her hands and kissed him.  
"If a girl can have a nice shirt, they'll take it!" Gwen said fluffing him up more. Kevin opened his mouth to speak but Gwen seductively put a finger on Kevin's mouth.  
"Enough talk Levin!" Gwen said as she pulled hm closer to her. Kevin then reached out to fondle her breasts.  
"Ohhhh, ahhhh!"Gwen moaned as her breasts were massaged by Kevin's magic hands.  
"This shirt would look a lot better on the floor" Kevin said to Gwen, who was in an ecstasy of pleasure now. Gwen got Kevin's hard member between her thighs, Kevin moaned as her legs moved about his cock. Kevin continued to grope Gwen's boobs, then he started to gently twist her nipples. Kevin the stopped as he wanted to try something new.  
"Why did you stop?" Gwen moaned as Kevin stopped groping her.  
"So I could do this..." Kevin said as he inserted two fingers into her vagina.  
"Ahhhhh mmmmmmy god!" Gwen screamed as Kevin fiddled inside of her and started to pinch her aroused clit with his free hand.  
"Can't have this getting dirty!" Kevin said as removed his shirt from Gwen while still playing with her clit. Kevin's plan was to tire Gwen out so he could have his way with like she was about to orgasm, Kevin picked Gwen up bridal style and took her to the bathroom.  
"Where are you taking me to you sex god?" Gwen flirted while heavily breathing from the near orgasmic state she was in. Kevin didn't say anything but he smiled back at her as he tucked an arm under Gwen's right arm and held her by her breast. Gwen fell limp as Kevin continued to grab her breast.  
Kevin, still carrying Gwen, entered the bathroom and placed Gwen in the shower and turned it on. Gwen sat up and arched her body back and spread her legs apart, letting the water fall on her sensitive nipples and dripping pussy folds. As Gwen lay in the shower enjoying herself, Kevin came up with a sexy idea to use his alien powers on Gwen like she did to him last time. He picked up a sponge and absorbed it qualities, then wet his spongy hands.  
"Come on Kevin!" Gwen called from the shower. Kevin hid his hands behind his back and walked into the shower and got sat down with Gwen. The couple lip locked for a bit before Kevin decided to try out his sponge hands.  
"Pass me some soap Gwen." Kevin asked.  
"Here, use this one. My favourite scent." Gwen handed him the soap bottle and when she closed her eyes, Kevin rubbed the soap into his sponge hands and got to work.  
"Up you get" Kevin said to Gwen as he got up and lifted her by her armpits.  
"Ooo, your hands feel nice Kevin" Gwen purred to him.  
"Like that huh? You'll love this then" Kevin said as he moved his sponge hands down her back and on to her lovely ass. Kevin moved his hands in a circular motion on her butt, cleaning and pleasuring at the same time. Gwen moaned and twisted her body around from the feeling she was getting. Knowing she was enjoying this a lot, Kevin moved his hand to Gwen's private area. His hand moved smoothly over Gwen's pussy lips.  
"Please, more, I love it!" Gwen begged as she held on to Kevin shoulders tighter. Kevin inserted his soapy fingers into Gwen, the soap making the fingering even better then the last one.  
"Ahhhh!" Gwen moaned from the pleasure, nearly falling from how limp her body was becoming. Kevin took his free hand and started to squeeze Gwen's left breast, feeling her nipple harden.  
"Mmmppphhh, ahhh!" Gwen let out a relived moan as she came, her fluids dripping down the shower drain. Kevin looked at how sexy his girlfriend's wet body looked. Getting back her energy, Gwen distracted Kevin by licking his neck. While doing this she got hold of Kevin's member and rubbed it.  
"Whoa, oooo. Gwen!" Kevin called in surprise as Gwen grabbed his member, stroking it with her soft fingers.  
"Who said you should have all the fun?" Gwen teased as her normally stronger boyfriend writhed about in front of her.  
"Hold on," Gwen said as she stopped and got on her knees.  
"This is something you'll like!" Gwen said as she knelt down and took Kevin's penis into her mouth. Kevin was in a state of total pleasure, Gwen was so erotic right now. Gwen licked the tip of his member and Kevin groaned. Speeding up her sucking, Kevin was going to orgasm.  
"I'm gonna cum Gwen!" Kevin yelled as he came in her mouth. Gwen shuddered back at this but then liked it, lapping up his juices. Kevin began to clean Gwen with his sponge hands again, rubbing his hands on her chest and tummy, while she opened the shower door to take Kevin's wallet that she had put on the counter. She grasped the wallet with a manna beam and brought it to the shower.  
"Thanks Gwen" Kevin said as he took the wallet and reached in to take out a condom, he always came prepared. Gwen took his member and placed the condom on him. Grabbing Gwen and straddling her over his member, Kevin slowly penetrated Gwen. Gwen bent her head to look Kevin in the eye as she gripped on to his back and they both began to move on each other's sexual areas.  
"Ahhh!"Gwen moaned as she moved down on Kevin's penis. Kevin was liking the feeling of Gwen's athletic build moving on him. Kevin then moved so he and Gwen were against a wall, Gwen acknowledged by crossing her legs around his waist as if it were for dear life. The water from the shower was now flowing right on to Gwen and Kevin. Having Gwen against the wall made it easier for Kevin to move faster into her. In an ecstasy of moaning and name screaming, the couple were about to climax.  
"Kevin, I'm going to cum!" called Gwen.  
"Yeah, I am too!" replied Kevin.  
"Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh!" Gwen and Kevin reached their peaks as Kevin came into her. Gwen then fell limp against the wall, her breasts moving up and down as she breathed in heavily. Kevin took his member out of her and pulled Gwen close to him.  
"Here, let me give you some air!" he laughed as pulled the heavily breathing Gwen into a lip lock. After they kissed, Kevin reached for a bottle of shampoo and lathered up Gwen's hair. Feeling tired, she fell between his legs and got cosy, wrapping her arms tightly on him.  
"I think I might up used up the energy that has been stopping me from sleeping." Gwen quietly laughed to Kevin as she went to sleep on him.  
"Sleep well" he said to Gwen as he continued to wash her hair.


End file.
